The University of Colorado Cancer Center is requesting support to continue our participation in the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG). The goals of our SWOG participation are to reduce cancer mortality by developing new means of cancer detection and therapy and to lessen the burden of cancer by developing new methods of support. We plan to achieve these goals by: 1) bringing scientific advances from the lab and clinic at the University of Colorado to clinical trials within the SWOG mechanism; 2) participation in the design, conduct and evaluation of clinical trials in SWOG; 3) participation in the administrative, educational, and service functions of the SWOG; 4) entering an increasing number of patients in the Rocky Mountain Region onto SWOG trials through expanded clinical services at the University and by increasing participation of community physicians. The principal investigator and other participants have broad experience in cooperative clinical research. This experience is multi-disciplinary in nature with participation of Medical Oncologists, Hematologists, Surgical Oncologists, Radiation Oncologists, Pathologists, Pharmacists, and nurses. The estimated accrual will average more than 130 patients per year. In addition. we will participate in the design and conduct of an increasing number of ancillary and cancer control studies. Over the past 5 years and continuing in the next 5 years we have had major scientific input into the Southwest Oncology Group including the participation of E. David Crawford, M.D. (Chair, GU Committee); Elizabeth Shpall, M.D. (Co-Chair, Bone Marrow Transplant Committee); Gary Miller, M.D./Ph.D. (Chair, GU Pathology Sub-Committee); Wilbur Franklin, M.D. (Chair, Lung Biology Committee, pending); Paul A. Bunn, Jr., M.D., (Board of Governors). We anticipate continued scientific contributions to the GU, bone marrow transplant, nursing, and lung committees and increasing activity in the areas of breast cancer, leukemia, lymphoma, neuro-oncology, GYN malignancies, and cancer control. Our first four years of participation in the Southwest Oncology Group have been marked by a steady increase in our scientific input and accrual. We will continue to increase both our scientific input and accrual over the next 5 years.